Snowflakes fall through Time
by CasAndWinchester
Summary: SUPERWHOLOCK Once Sherlock was confronted by a "dream". A "dream" about the abominable bride. But what if that wasn't just in his head? What if it was all true. And what if he wasn't just there in his mind palace, what if he was brought there to solve the case?


**Prologe: Back in Time**

John Watson was sitting in his armchair. Actually he wanted to continue writing his blog, but in the process he found himself drifting off into sleep. It wasn't a deep sleep, it was only blackness.

Calm and restful blackness, that he really had needed after their last case. As much as he loved working with Sherlock, sometimes it was really hard to keep up with all the action the two of them had to go through.

He just breathed continually in a calm and soothing manner and hoped he would be able to fall into real sleep, as he heard heavy steps on the stairs and shortly after that the door opened with a loud crack.

Tired John opened his eyes and directly knew who would be standing there. With those radiant blue eyes and the curly brown hair of his. And John managed to smile.

"Sherlock… how late is it?", he asked and was completely ignored by his friend, who looked like he'd be searching for something.

"Doesn't matter. Have you seen the newspaper?"

"The news- Erm… yeah. Over here." John reached at the table and gave Sherlock the recent issue of the newspaper. He searched for an article and John watched him closely.

"Do you have a new case?", he asked unsure if Sherlock was even listening.

He was: "I've got a note."

"A note? What kind of a note?"

"Some guy – called himself a doctor of some sort – wrote me, he's stuck in the past and needs my help. Meant that I'd find anything I need here.", Sherlock said and turned the pages of the newspaper at a drastically pace.

"Stuck in the past?" John was obviously confused about that statement. That wasn't possible, right?

"Yes."

"And you believe him?"

"Of course I do."

"It could be a trap or a joke."

"It isn't."

"How can you possibly know?"

"Trust me."

John signed. Sure. Sherlock Holmes was never wrong…

… except for the times he was, but officially those times were not existent.

But, did John trust Sherlock?

Yes. With all of his heart. He'd do anything for him.

So as Sherlock jumped up, took his scarf and ran out of the door. John also rose to his feet, grabbed his jacket and followed him.

But as they walked through the door to go downstairs things changed.

Dean Winchester wasn't a guy for the backseat, but he was one hell of tired so he just laid over all three seats and tried to sleep somehow. Cas and Sam were in the front and Sam was driving. Well wouldn't be a very good idea to let Cas drive anyways, would it?

"I still do not understand.", he heard Cas' voice and knew that the sign that came from Sam afterwards was a very annoyed one.

"Cas: just shut up, will you?", asked Dean and heard a chuckle from Sammy.

"But why would you not tell someone how you feel, just because they are your sex? I don't get it."

"You can be glad you have your looks…", said Dean followed by a yawn.

"Man, that's just how it is. Men fall in love with women, women fall in love with men. Anything else is kinda strange." Dean didn't even knew why. But that was what Dad had always said and although Dad was an asshole for most of the time… most things he told him were sort of true. Why shouldn't this one be true?

"But love is love!", exclaimed Cas and Dean just ignored it.

"I mean… I love-", Cas was interrupted by a bright white light, which suddenly had appeared on the street. Dean was suddenly very awake.

Jack Harkness tried to hold on to something! Anything would be nice right now.

The T.A.R.D.I.S. was definitely behaving strange. She started to rumble, twist and turn a few seconds ago and some things were working and obviously they were travelling through time, but no matter what the Doctor tried, they couldn't stop.

They were forced to go wherever the old Gallifreyan device would take them.

"Can't you stop this?!"

"No!"

"Why?"

"Ask me something I do now!", the Doctor screamed over the loud sounds of the T.A.R.D.I.S.

Jack had found by now a good place to hold onto and the Doctor seemed very busy rushing around the control panels, trying to get back on course. But it didn't seem like they'd be able to do that. So what? A little adventure wouldn't cause them any more harm, would it?

We'll see.


End file.
